imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Voraath Weapons and Armor
by T.A. Saunders ©1999 v1.0 Background The various tribes of the Voraath of Imarel are known to use a wide array of unusual weapons and armor that is fit only for one of their massive size and strength. On a rare occasion, a being of supernatural strength or equivalent strength to a Voraath could feasibly wield one of their weapons in battle. However, such requires specialized training from a Voraath — and they are not usually inclined to do so. Weapons Hadaal (Had-dal): This weapon is primarily a throwing blade, but Voraath have been inclined in the past to simply cleave it into somebody’s skull. It is a piece of polished wood, shaped like a question mark, with the outside curve fitted with a conforming outer blade and roughly eight inches in overall length. The base serves as a handle in which the weapon is launched in either an overhand or sidearm throw. Jakuurn (Jak-urn): This blunt weapon vaguely resembles a footman’s mace in its construction and size, however the iron head of this weapon is fitted with barbed spikes. Also, at the bottom of this weapon, is fitted a chain with a small spiked ball at the end, often times used for entanglement or disarming an opponent. Kadath (Ka-dath): The Kadath is a wide-bladed dagger, that holds a serrated edge upon each side. It looks much like a giant arrowhead, fitted with a long handle. These are equally thrown and handheld in their usage. Typically, a Kadath is roughly ten inches in length. Mok-rathe (Mok-rath): This gigantic polearm is no less than thirteen feet long. In the simplest of terms, this is a war-maul and what looks to be an upside-down scythe mounted just below. The Mok-rathe can be used as a blunt weapon, or in its more sinister application, an ensnaring/impalement weapon. Either way, an opponent will remember a Voraath with one of these weapons. Sep’aak (Sep-ak): This is the main sword that most Voraath will carry. It is no less than eight feet long from hilt to tip. This gigantic cleaver looks much like a halved equilateral triangle with a sweeping curve and a serrated inner camber. Most are forged with blessed iron and given bone or polished ivory hilts. Tachknor (Tak-noor): This weapon is very similar to an axe, in purpose and semblance. A two-handed weapon usually, it is a single blade axe head, that sweeps down to midway to the six feet in length that the handle encompasses. The edge is long and holds a wide outer camber–perfect for cleaving troublesome Shar’Vaire in half. The opposing end to the axe-blade is fitted with a downwards sweeping, bladed hook, used for disarming or dismounting. Armor Amdaar (Am-dar): This is the standard Voraathi leather armor. Usually it is made from the flesh of that Voraath’s first slain enemy. Also, rows of bone are woven into the heavy leather vest for added protection. Mudaan (Mo-dan): This is the typical war helm of the Voraath. It is fashioned usually from some manner of animal skull, which is either painted or covered with molded iron, which is then colorized. Zuk-naath (Zook-nath): On the rare occasion a Voraath cares to employ a shield, this is the item they use. It is round in shape, roughly six feet in diameter and is fashioned from petrified wood, then plated with iron. Normally, sharpened blade edges are molded around it should the Voraath in question decide that it would make a better missile weapon than protection. Category:Treasures Category:Game Information